1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packing materials for a module of a display apparatus which may protect the module.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a display apparatus comprises LCDs (liquid crystal displays), FEDs (Field Emission Displays), OELDs (Organic Electro Luminescence Displays), plasma display apparatuses and the like.
A display apparatus typically comprises a panel for displaying images and a driver integrated with a driving circuit for implementing images. In addition, the display apparatus further comprises a power supply and various auxiliary devices for driving the driver. As such, the driver, power supply, and auxiliary device are assembled onto a substrate which may be electrically connected thereto, and combined with the panel which displays images, thus completing one module.
As the display apparatus is large-sized, the size and weight of the module is also increased. Thus, there exists a problem that while the module of display apparatus is carried by packing materials for the module, it can be broken by frequent vibrations and impacts.
Moreover, there may occur a problem that in a case where the packing materials for the module of the display apparatus are carried by vehicles or stored in warehouses, this may increase costs relating to logistics since the packing materials for module can not be loaded.